


Eudaimonia: A Persistent Soul's Wish For True Happiness

by thoaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slurs, even though i LOVE ferdibert, ferdel may be end game, ferdinand is a prep but also a jock and also a theater kid ?, ferdinand is the primary point of view sorry i don't make the rules, ferdinand says fuck, i love marching band, it's high school there's gonna be no - no words, the dorothea & ferdinand friendship is very important to me, there is almost nothing in the ferdinand / edelgard tag so i long to fill it, y'all need to watch some dci shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoaria/pseuds/thoaria
Summary: Fódlan has been unified for thousands of years, but such a world exists far outside our own. Nothing of what has been achieved there touches upon this reality, one that mirrors the one that we live in. Instead, Ferdinand spends his days as a student at a private school in California, Edelgard has never lived in one place for long, and Hubert is just trying not to act upon any murderous tendencies. As all three of them approaches proper adulthood, with it comes consequences that they never expected and they make some unlikely allies.





	Eudaimonia: A Persistent Soul's Wish For True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names ! I forgot to include them :(
> 
> **Edelgard:**i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me
> 
> **Hubert: **hubert
> 
> **Ferdinand:** i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t
> 
> **Linhardt:** tired bitch
> 
> **Caspar:** beast boiiiii
> 
> **Bernadetta:** furby babey
> 
> **Dorothea:** miley cyrus
> 
> **Petra:** why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!
> 
> **Dimitri:** sir ramen noodle
> 
> **Dedue:** green giant
> 
> **Felix:** i don’t need friends; they disappoint me
> 
> **Sylvain:** ;)))
> 
> **Ingrid: **ingrid
> 
> **Ashe:** ashe
> 
> **Mercedes:** i want a church girl that goes to church and r e a d her bible
> 
> **Annette:** baby bottle pop
> 
> **Claude:** fear the deer
> 
> **Hilda:** no stop you’re too sexy haha
> 
> **Lorenz:** young ian hecox
> 
> **Raphael:** MMM TATER TOTS AHHHH
> 
> **Ignatz: **harry potter
> 
> **Lysithea:** hermione granger
> 
> **Marianne:** mari ❤
> 
> **Leonie:** ron weasley
> 
> **Byleth:** wait what --- you’re not coming to my tea party? BUT I MADE BISCUITS.
> 
> ****Flayn:** i’ll now proceed to pleasure myself with this fish**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand nearly fails at the first day of school. Edelgard and Hubert show up. Much marching band and drum corps nerding. Ferdinand is in way too many extracurriculars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to write a modern chatfic kind of in the style of the Persona 5 fic if [**2 phantom thieves were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899048/chapters/24228594) with a bit of a twist that I haven’t seen that often since I was actively reading fics in the Zelda fandom back on FF.net.
> 
> Warning in advance, this is very high school marching band heavy at first. I’m currently in my last year of marching band, right at the end of the season, so it seems remiss to not write about something I so adore. Also, marching band is a big part of American schools.
> 
> This fic starts out slow, of course, and little by little things will change & the plot will develop.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

It’s rare for the sound of his alarm to fail to rouse him from his slumber, but it is not possible. And so it is now that Ferdinand is instead awoken by the weight of another upon his sleeping form that morning, the blaring of his alarm having done well to awaken the rest of the large estate before the raucous, demonic device could register in his own mind. A mind that, currently, was barely recovering from the almost-coma that he’d found himself in. The dream that visited him in his rest had held him hostage, but for something so _demanding_, it was quick to escape him as he blinks open bleary eyes. There’s an attempt made to capture those scattered tendrils; the chirping voice of his little sister is enough to properly chase away those remnants of repose.

“Ferdie!” Brilliant blue eyes look upon him as the girl bounces up and down, up and down, as if the added movement will get him out of bed faster. “Get up, get up, get up, get up! It’s time for school, you big dummy!” The teen only groans and rubs a hand over his face. That is, until his sister’s words register and he catches sight of the open laptop and scattered papers resting on the bed beside him. If her efforts to wake him had been warm and only _more _sleep-inducing, this realization is comparable to being doused in ice-cold water. The shock of it startled him awake.

Ferdinand shoots upwards (nearly toppling her over in the process; she squeaks in mild indignation and calls after him) and hurries to get some _semblance_ of ready for the coming day. He storms the bathroom, scrubbing at his face and taking only a brief moment to examine its finer details. Thankfully, he finds that the area between and around his brows was still clear; and, as per usual, there was not much of his face to shave. Whatever gods there were out there … they smiled upon him today. It earns a relieved sigh from him as he sets about brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth. Food could be grabbed later during one of his free periods. Though the size of the campus is immense, for once Ferdinand is glad that the high school is nestled in the college town and surrounded by affordable places to eat.

Needless to say, he is just a bit more calm as he rushes out of the bathroom and quickly gathers his summer work together. Rather, all that was completed of it. He’d have to smooth things out with his teachers and explain just why he’d failed to complete their assignments. The reason was, in no small part, his father, who had taken him on a trip to “broaden his political horizons”. Interesting, yes, but it came at the cost of what Ferdinand _needed_ to get done. It definitely lost its worth when his father explained, in detail, how to exploit and turn false scandal against innocent individuals …

“Ferdie, don’t let Father see that --- he’ll kill you!”

“Phoebe---”

“I’m serious, Ferdie! You know how he is!”

When Phoebe pouts at him like she is in that moment, Ferdinand can do nothing _but_ concede the point to her. And it wasn’t as if she was incorrect, either; that is exactly in character for that father of theirs.

“Okay, okay, ‘Be,” Ferdinand says, shooting her a warm smile that he _hoped_ came off as reassuring as he’d intended. The assignments are temporarily, though carefully, placed within his backpack among his notebooks, folders, and binders. His laptop is then slipped into the sleeve. “He won’t find out. Don’t worry.”

His words seem to be enough to coax her into complacency and she nods, golden-orange pigtails bobbing, scampering off to get ready herself. As soon as she’s out of his line of sight, a _ding!_ from his phone alerts him to a message.

**iMessage 7:29 am**

**Dorothea ****❤:** Ferdie ! Where r u ? The bell rang 2 min ago !!!!!!!!!!!!

“_Fuck_,” is all that escapes his mouth as he runs out the door, grabbing his leather jacket and attracting the concerned looks of the household staff during his mad dash to the garage. He manages a swift response on the way.

**Ferdinand:** omw

It was not the first time that he was grateful that his father left for work too early to catch him before school and returned home too late for much of a forced family dinner. Otherwise, he would surely receive a tongue lashing for his tardiness _and_ for running like some … How had his father put it? Uncouth child raised in the sticks? It wasn’t important since it doesn’t take him long to reach his destination.

The garage was fairly large. The size of a small house, even, and holding six different cars---none of which were his---and his own mechanical marvel, a jet-black motorcycle that he’d so very unceremoniously _begged_ his father for. When the man wouldn’t purchase it for him, that begging had turned into a simple request that he be allowed to buy it for himself. That didn’t go over very well, either. So Ferdinand, for the first and only time in his life, outwardly disobeyed his father and used funds that he’d raised to purchase the bike. The man had been furious. One uncharacteristically intense look from his son and some gentle reassurance from his wife had silenced him, and Ferdinand was allowed to keep it. Barely.

The orange-haired teen swings a leg over the bike and reaches for the helmet, putting it on. He pulls his keys from the pocket of his jacket and starts the bike with one hand while opening one of the many garage doors by pressing a button with the other. Once the obstacle is clear, the bike revs to life, and he takes off.

In his haste, he is still sure to obey all traffic laws.

* * *

If anyone could manage to make showing up to class out of breath appear as if he’d only been on a peaceful stroll, it was Ferdinand von Aegir, that was for sure. He slightly bows as he enters the classroom, far from hesitant as he’s met with the annoyed stare of his first-period teacher, Seteth Fomoria. There’s a dazzling grin sent the man’s way.

“Please be seated, Ferdinand. Try not to be late again,” the man sighs and returns to pointing at the syllabus that he’d projected onto the SMART Board.

“Of course, sir!”

Ferdinand takes a moment to look around the room, eyes lighting up as he catches sight of Dorothea and she waves at him, removing a bag that had been occupying the desk next to her. His smile widens, and he’s filled with the light feeling of acceptance. There was his best friend, reminding him that he was valid. He wastes no time hurrying to her side.

“Good morning, handsome,” she whispers as he takes his seat.

“A wonderful day to you as well, dearest Dorothea,” he returns, mirth dancing in his eyes. “I did not intend to make a lady such as yourself wait. The throes of sleep held me captive like a prisoner of a long forgotten war. Please, forgive me.” There’s a hand placed to his chest, a fluttering of lashes, another hand dramatically tearing through golden locks. It earns a giggle from Dorothea along with a feigned swoon and a glare from their teacher. Ferdinand has to stifle his own laughter.

“I can’t believe that _the_ Ferdinand von Aegir was late on the first day of school,” Dorothea says once she finally calms down. “Hon, that isn’t like you!”

“I know, I know. I wasn’t expecting it. Phoebe had to wake me.” He rests his head in his palm, looking at the board, but his attention was entirely on their conversation. There would be a handout either way, he was sure.

“Seriously? Aren’t you normally waking up the princess?”

“Yup.”

“With loving serenades?”

“Nothing less.”

Dorothea sighs, fingers tenting as her attention is turned to the front of the room. Seteth continues going down the list, saying something about the grading policy. Neither of them cared all that much.

“Ferdie, you’re such a good brother all the time. I’m surprised.”

“I’m not. I was away the entire summer and had to pull two all-nighters before the first day of classes. And I don’t live on campus like you do.” He shrugs.

“Ah, yes, that drum corps thing and your father’s political trips.”

He nods. Though his weekdays were free to be taken away from him by his father come mid-August, his weekends were his own, and he dedicated them to the marching arts, serving as a drum major for a DCI corps for two months of tour and then returning to a favored DCA corps for the rest of his summer to fill a trumpet hole on the field each aforementioned weekend. The former’s finals had been on August 10th of that year, followed by DCA finals on August 31st. Due to a horrible rainstorm being predicted for the following Sunday, DCA Prelims and Finals had been held on the same day for the first time in many years. 

Ferdinand would’ve had the chance to return home a day early if their marching organization had not been “strongly advised” to attend the alumni corps showcase. It was an unfortunate situation, but he was used to having to maintain appearances for the sake of higher officials --- those officials being the head of DCA and his board this time around.

In the end, it didn’t matter all that much. They won the competition and took home the trophy. Summer work was a small price to pay.

“‘Drum corps thing’? Please, Dorothea, you know that you enjoy it as much as I do.”

The brunette shakes her head. “Marching band and drum corps are two different breeds, even if they have their similarities. Besides---I am just the _vocalist_. It’s not as if I’m on the field marching or spinning. All I do is act and sing. That’s the only reason I joined this season, as you recall.”

“Well---”

“What was it you said?” She adopts a lower voice, attempting to mimic the dramatic way of speaking that he sometimes took up. “‘_Please, Dorothea! I need you as my duet partner! I will not stand for anyone else joining me on the field!’_”

“Yes, but---”

The sound of a meter stick whacking rather loudly against the SMART Board causes Ferdinand’s attention to snap to the front.

“Mr. von Aegir, can you please keep it down? For one who had seemed to be so concerned with remaining in my good graces before, you are being awfully disruptive.”

“Y-Yes, sir … ”

Ferdinand burns with shame, and he falls silent until the homeroom bell rings.

* * *

**GMMB Sluts 2:05 pm**

**fear the deer:** what’s up, fuckers

**fear the deer:** how was everyone’s first day back?

**tired bitch:** abysmal i want to go back to sleep

**beast boiiiii:** you’re always tired, lin

**beast boiiiii:** it wasn’t that bad !

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** it really was

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** i was late to school and seteth yelled at me :(

**hermione granger:** what? You mean that you aren’t perfect? Some drum major and football captain you are

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** i know! It’s a real shock!

**miley cyrus:** don’t tease ferdie, he’s a real mess today

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** thanks bae ;-;

**miley cyrus:** anytime boo <3

**why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!:** i do not mean to be interrupting the friendship but did you all be meeting the new transfer?

**why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!:** all meet*

**;))):** i sure did ;)

**i don’t need friends; they disappoint me:** and then she promptly punched him in the face while her friend watched.

**i don’t need friends; they disappoint me:** it was fucking hilarious

**;))):** … thanks bae 

**i don’t need friends; they disappoint me:** shut the fuck up with your masochistic bullshit

**ingrid: **i agree with felix. it’s disgusting.

**;))):** ah ! ingrid ! i missed your lovely presence !

**ingrid: **shut the fuck up, sylvain

**;))):** why are you guys so mean ;-;

** _;))) changed ;)))’s nickname to ;(((_ ** **. Change.**

* * *

**GMMB Sluts 2:47 pm**

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** i finally met the transfer and her friend who also just transferred while i was filling up the water jugs

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** WHY DID EVERYONE NEGLCET TO TLEL ME IT WAS EDELGARD VON HRESVELG AND HUBERT VON VESTRA

**sir ramen noodle:** ah you have my apologies, i thought everyone knew that my step-sister transferred here with her aide

**no stop you’re too sexy haha:** idunno drum major sir but aren’t you supposed to be in the band room by now :((((( it’s almost time for rehearsal

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** REHEARSAL CAN WAIT I’M HAVING A CRISIS

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** … actually no please don’t tell seteth … i’m already in hot water

**miley cyrus:** hey … ferdie honey … i have something else to share promise you won’t panic

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** uh i’ll try not to panic … more?

**miley cyrus:** edelgard’s filling a baritone hole apparently … and hubert’s filling a tuba hole

**miley cyrus:** seteth just told me while i was talking to him about some choreo that i wanted to incorporate as per maneula’s suggestion

**miley cyrus:** … ferdie ?

**miley cyrus:** sunshine ?

**miley cyrus:** bae ?

**miley cyrus:** …

**mari ❤:** h h ey guy s wh y did i jsut f,,find ferdinand pass,ed out by the jan,,itor’s clseot

* * *

**GMMB Sluts 6:49 pm**

** _i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t added Edelgard von Hresvelg and Hubert von Vestra to GMMB Sluts._ **

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t: **here you two are

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** this started as an informational group but by the meddling of @Claude von Reigan it’s become something completely different

**fear the deer:** awe stop it you actually love it you silly boy

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** i guess so

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** also please don’t call me a silly boy that sounds so weird coming from you

**fear the deer:** okay babe ;)

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** please stop

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** anyway … please extend a welcome to these two if you didn’t get to speak with them today !

**miley cyrus:** welcome, edie and hubie !

**harry potter:** welcome !

**furby babey:** wel com e ,,, !!!

**why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!:** what is up, sluts !

**miley cyrus:** DKMSAKDMKDAM PETRA WH

**sir ramen noodle:** oh my god

**baby bottle pop:** wh

**why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!:** is that not a proper greeting ? i did speak as claude instructed !

**miley cyrus:** no, dear please don’t use that …

**why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!:** oh i see --- it is an offense ! that explains the strange look of ashe at me when i said it at him !

**miley cyrus:** oh my god.

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t: **PETRA OH MY GOD

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** I quite liked it, I must say. Usually people aren’t so well meaning when they say things like that.

**why is it not ar-kansas? america explain!:** i am glad to have brought you comfort, then !

** _;((( changed Edelgard von Hresvelg’s nickname to i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me. _ ** **Change. **

**;(((: **I thought it was fitting for one such as yourself ;)

**i don’t need friends; they disappoint me:** you’re just salty she punched you

**;(((:** I’m not gonna deny it

**miley cyrus: **anywayyyyy

**miley cyrus:** hey edie and hubie --- how’d you feel about rehearsal ?

**Hubert von Vestra:** hubie ? my name is hubert. 

**Hubert von Vestra:** whatever. It was fine.

** _;((( changed Hubert von Vestra’s nickname to hubert. _ ** **Change. **

**i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me:** It was … interesting. I’ve never been a part of something like this before. I’ve only played in a concert setting before.

**hubert: **I agree.

**sir ramen noodle:** really ? the both of you took to it rather quickly

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** i concur. The two of you picked up the basics of marching well and already seem to understand how to read drill. Usually it takes a year or two for “freshmen” to get into the swing of things.

**i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me: **that means a lot, thank you ferdinand

**i’m just trying to flex on these hoes *sob* but i can’t:** of course Edelgard ^-^ I’m glad that the two of you are here — we’ve never really been able to interact outside of formal events

**i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me: **yes, I enjoy having the opportunity as well :)

* * *

Ferdinand wondered by what stroke of fate he and Edelgard were to attend the same school after all these years. Their meetings in the past had been numerous, true, but to be put in an environment where they could be allowed to be friends, where she must answer to him as a leader, it’s a bit strange. The heirs to two powerful companies, positioned as competitors by their fathers, now made to be comrades. It is a relief to Ferdinand who has always wanted to be her friend, even when his awkwardness as a child had made that difficult and had earned many an icy stare from Hubert and forced giggles from Edelgard. 

He sets down his pencil upon the notebook he was currently scratching formulas into. Derivatives stared up at him but his mind was occupied by other ventures. It was a familiar feeling, the idea of attending the academy together, though they had never gone to school together before. And he feels a strange sense of … competitiveness. She was already so good at things that had taken him years. He may spend the majority of the show conducting and the rest singing with Dorothea, but it still brought him a sense of insecurity. He had to be perfect. 

It’s then that there’s a ping from his phone and Ferdinand looks over to see the name of the sender.

“Speak of the devil …” he murmurs as he reads the notification. 

**Messenger 7:57 pm**

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **Ferdinand, I’d like to ask you a question if you are not busy

The teen blinks at the message, registering it a tad slowly. Once he does, a sense of dread comes down upon him. What could she possibly require?

He opens Facebook Messenger and types out a response.

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **ah, of course ! what is it that you’d like to know?

Edelgard’s Facebook profile photo pops up (It was a photo of her in a fancy red dress, sipping something that looked all too much like champagne while Hubert stood beside her in the most sophisticated style of dress that Ferdinand had ever seen him in. It appeared to be from a spring banquet they’d all gone to last year at the request of their fathers.) along with three bouncing dots as she types out her response. After what seems like ages, she sends the message. 

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **well I heard that you were quite the trumpet player and would like to ask you for some help with something

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** I need to increase my range on baritone, you see — I’m not used to playing parts so high. Truthfully, my range stops at the f above the staff and it seems that I need to play as high as double b flat in the music we received in symphonic band today

Ferdinand just stares at the words, the cogs turning in his head. It was true that he was a state level trumpet player but when it came to low brass … well, he supposed that the principal was the same. If he could play the trumpet, baritone could be easily managed with a bit of embouchure adjustment. 

**Ferdinand von Aegir:** ah a trumpet G

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **I can’t say much without listening to you first but as a baseline 

**Ferdinand von Aegir:** a Clarke Studies book will do you well

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **it’s made for trumpet, of course, but you should be able to manage if you can read treble clef for baritone and account for the transposition

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **thank you, ferdinand

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **This is a bit embarrassing but … I don’t know how to go from concert pitch to b flat I never really took theory

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **oh ! No need to worry ! It’s usually an entire pitch difference in terms of note names. Your concert B Flat would be a trumpet C ^-^

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **if you’d prefer it, I can help you in person sometime

For some reason, sending such a message leaves him with an uncomfortable feeling. Had he been too forward to suggest that? It was all for a good cause, but it troubled him nonetheless.

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **I would like that

He breathes a sigh of relief. 

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **are you free after school tomorrow ?

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **Friday ?

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **I don’t have practice because of the football game, so I should be free until we have to report for warmups

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **practice ?

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **I’m on the football team

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **I’m the captain actually 

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **it’s an odd situation I know, especially because band takes up my time, but the team voted …

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **oh so are you going to climb onto the podium in your gear lol

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **only the most ridiculous outfits for me haha

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **perhaps I should sing without even taking off my helmet !

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **sing ?

**Ferdinand von Aegir: **you have not seen our performance yet, have you ? I’ll leave it to tomorrow to show you then ;)

**Edelgard von Hresvelg: **I await it, Ferdinand

**Ferdinand von Aegir:** ^-^

With nothing more to add, Ferdinand returns to his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for taking a moment to read this ! I know that it may not seem all that traditional, but I wanted to try something that was similar to fics that I often read when I was younger ! lemme know what you all think !


End file.
